


yellow days

by humanbehavior



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Day At The Beach, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 06:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanbehavior/pseuds/humanbehavior
Summary: yellow represents joy and that's exactly how zhengting makes him feel





	yellow days

**Author's Note:**

> happy pride month!! i was gna post this last night but somehow half my doc got deleted so umm here's a rewritten version and im hoping it's decent!

when zhengting had suggested going to the beach , xukun wasn't exactly _ecstatic_. xukun didn't not like the beach , that's the thing , he liked the beach. it's just the fact that the way he felt about taking off his shirt , was _weird_ to say the least , but he didn't know how to explain it to zhengting yet , he knew the other would know.   
so here the two were , inside their shared vehicle , zhengting encouraging xukun to take off his loose long white sleeved shirt. zhengting knew how xukun felt , knowing as zhengting himself had the same surgery xukun had two years before xukun as xukun only had his a year before. holding xukuns hands , with zhengting softly stroking at his thumb , he told the other ,"you're going to be okay. i promise. nobody's going to be able to tell , xukun. and if anyone makes _one_ negative comment , i'll bust their kneecaps on the spot."   
xukun almost laughed at what zhengting had just said because zhengting was truly an angel and he knew he couldn't hurt anybody even if he had to.   
"really?" asked xukun.   
"uh , yeah. i mean i might get arrested for assault though so that might be a problem , but other than that yeah." zhengting rambled to the other , making sure he had gotten the point across.   
xukun awkwardly coughed, "uh i meant the fact that nobody's going to notice , zhengting. also , please don't do that zhengting. i can't drive myself home if you get arrested."   
zhengting dramatically fake gasped at the other , putting his hand on his chest ," is that all i am to you? your personal uber driver?"   
"zhengting you're the only gay person i know that can drive so , yes." xukun admitted.   
which was true , out their (big) friend group only very few of them knew how to drive. zhengting being one of them.   
"it's okay. i still love you , my non mobile without me , boyfriend." zhengting laughed , sweetly smiling at xukun , knowing the part about xukun being immobile without zhengting was right. xukun simply rolled his eyes at the look zhengting gave him ,"shut up," he laughed.   
"you know you love me!" zhengting teased , playfully sticking his tongue out at the other.   
" you've caught me! i'm in love with you , mr.zhu zhengting!" xukun teased back to which the other covered his flushed face , in embarrassment.   
"okay , okay. we should get going now." xukun realized. zhengting nodded , beginning to take off the short sleeved shirt he had on. when zhengting looked over at the younger , xukun was softly smiling at the other with a glint of joy in his eyes. xukun took off his shirt as well , to which zhengting told him ,"wow i can't believe my boyfriend is truly a king!" xukun laughed at other , embarrassed at how cheesy zhengting was. 

once xukun and zhengting had _finally_ gotten out of the shared vehicle to go to the beach , xukun felt _relief_ wash over him and no , it wasn't because zhengting kept splashing xukun with water. 

when they had gotten tired , the two finally decided to leave , which was good on its own because the sun had already set as they began packing up to go on back home.   
when zhengting had asked ,"what's today's color?" whilst zhengting drive home , it shocked xukun. not because it was out of the blue and there was only silence before zhengting asked the question , but because it had been too long since the last time they asked each other the question. zhengting and xukun had began asking each other what todays color was for them at the end of the day when they first began dating to try and at least communicate with each other. each color represented something like pink would be something like love , blue would be sadness , yellow would be joy , and so on.   
xukun hummed , thinking , before answering ,"yellow."   
"and why is that?" zhengting asked.   
"because you made me feel so good about myself today and you're truly an angel , 'ting."   
zhengting smiled softly ," i'm glad it's one of those yellow days."


End file.
